I Like You Too
by 2018LO
Summary: Austin and Ally have had an apartment together in LA for a few years now. They are just friends; at least that is what they say. The two are slowly falling for eachother however. Austin knows Ally completes him and vice versa. Its taken a while but is something finally stirring? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so i'm not so new to this. I did have an account before but i got locked out and forgot the password. My old pen name was L2140. I didn't write very well back then but i know what i'm doing now so i hope you like this. This takes place many years in the future.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Ally's Pov**

I sat down on the couch in mine and Austin's apartment. It was so amazing to live in LA. Everything was the greatest. The best thing of all was that I got to live with my best guy friend. I really wish sometimes that Austin and I were more then friends though. He totally gets me. I mean sure we dated for a little while in high school but know I kinda just wish sometimes we had an adult relationship.

I apparently looked kinda hazy and spaced out because a few minutes later Austin walked in and asked "Everything alright Ally? You look kinda Spacey. If you wanna talk about it you know i'm here." I wished I could talk to him about what I was thinking but it might just make things awkward. I finally replied "I'm fine, just thinking is all."He smiled at me with his pearl white grin that made me melt. "Ok, in that case you wanna watch a movie?" he said. I smiled and replied "yea that would be awesome". I let Austin pick. I had picked the last movie and I think I bored him out of his mind, but its funny; he didn't seem to mind.

After a few minutes of searching netflix Austin finally sat down on the couch next to me and turned on the movie. He was really close to me. The movie started and both of us settled in. The choice of the night was the Avengers. Kinda nerdy for me but it made Austin smile in the best way.

About half way through the movie Austin moved closer to me. I could feel his warmth. I was getting really tired to i leaned over. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled down at me. "Tired?" he asked. "Yea kinda" I replied. Within a few minutes there I was asleep on his shoulder.

**Austin's POV**

There she was my friend since high school Ally Dawson the most beautiful girl i know. I know at some point i will work up the courage to ask her out. I mean I could never afford to lose her. She writes my songs, makes my day, and totally gets me. I think of somethings and she already knows what i'm going to say. She complete's me. I finally made up my mind. The next morning I would ask her out over breakfast.

The movie finally ended and Ally was still on my shoulder. I decided to carry her into her room and set her on her bed. I didn't need her in the living room. I had a grand scheme to carry out. Breakfast in bed the next morning. She would have to go out with me if i did that right?

I finally got to bed myself; after i set my alarm of course. The next morning I had something big to do.

**I hope you guys like it. PLZ review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok i'm on school break this week so this is a pretty quick update. I won't normally be able to update this quick.**

Ally's Pov

The next morning I woke up and Austin walked in. He was holding a tray and on it was a beautiful breakfast. He smiled at me and said "mornin Alls I made ya breakfast". "Oh my gosh" I said "its so amazing. Thank You so much for this." Austin looked happily at me then said "I hope you love it enough to go out with me". I smiled and said "I thought you would never ask, yes I will go out with you. Your so amazing." Austin looked very relieved it seems like he was pretty nervous about asking me. "You know Austin even without the breakfast I would have said yes. You are pretty awesome and I have liked you a very long time." "I am so happy to be with you." said Austin. I was so happy to see Austin smiling at me. He ran his fingers through his hair; i loved when he did that it was so cute.

After I was done with my breakfast Austin took the dishes out to the sink and let me get ready for the day. I curled my hair and applied my makeup. I wanted to make sure I looked as beautiful as possible for Austin. He seriously made my day everyday and made my heart beat a million miles an hour.

**Austin's Pov**

I was so happy to be with Ally; I knew she was going to be the perfect girlfriend. I decided I was going to bring her out to dinner that very night. I got ready for the day then met Ally in the living room. "Hey Alls" I said "you want to go out to dinner tonight". "yea of course" Ally said "but we still need to work on music. We both need to keep working on our albums". "Wait" I said "Why don't we make an album together; I mean we have always worked together to write songs so why don't we write and play them together." "That is an amazing idea" Ally said "We should totally do that".

After a few minutes of talking we finally started to talk songs. All I knew is I needed to have some lines about Ally's eyes. She made me melt every time she looked at me. I wished I had mustered up the courage to ask Ally out sooner.

**Later at dinner**

I looked into Ally's eyes. we were waiting for our food to come out. This was definitely the best date I had ever been on. Ally laughed at all of my jokes and i knew I could never loose her. I knew then that she was the girl of my dreams. The one I would be with the rest of my life and grow old with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Austin's Pov**

Our dinner finally came. I was super excited. Ally was not like any girl I had tried to go on a date with. She hadn't ordered salad or something off of the ultra light menu. She was just being herself; the girl I liked. We ate and I attempted a conversation.

"So Ally how is your food" I asked. "Its amazing" Ally replied "How is your food?". "Mine is pretty good as well" I replied. We continued to eat our food.

**After dinner**

"Hey Alls you wanna go on a walk?" I asked. She smiled at me and said "yea totally". I would get the car later. I reached down for Ally's hand and she took it; then we walked out the door. It was a nice evening and then sun was still up a bit. I decided I would bring Ally to a nearby hill. I was determined to show her the most amazing sunset ever. She kept asking where we were going. I told her "you'll see, I know your gonna love it". She seemed impatient but I knew she was just happy to be with me.

Finally we arrived at the hill. The sun was just on the horizon. "we have made it" I said "and its a good thing its not too much later or I would have missed showing your the most amazing sunset you have ever seen." "Well" said Ally "I have seen some amazing sunsets, but I'm sure this one will be awesome". We sat down on the grass and Ally leaned on me. The sun slowly crept down. As it did the sky became the most beautiful colour. A mix of reds and oranges and even a few purples. It was truly magnificent. When the sun was finally all the way down Ally said "That really was the most beautiful sunset ever. Thank you for showing me." She seemed so happy. I decided that was the right time to stand up, then i pulled her in close and kissed her. I had kissed girls before but this was the first time I got that warm tingly feeling they say you get when there is that perfect connection. After what seemed like not long enough but i'm sure was a long time we pulled away. "Whoa" said Ally. "I know" I said. Ally smiled then said "The night was perfect already but that was just the icing on the cake. You really know how to make a girl feel like the most special girl on earth. Then she kissed me on the cheek. We then started to walk back into town. We had to get my car. I was so happy with how the night had gone. I still couldn't believe I hadn't asked Ally out sooner. We were truly perfect for eachother.

We got back to the car about ten minutes later. I unlocked the car then opened the door for Ally. "What a perfect gentleman" Ally said. I quickly shut the door and ran around to my side then said "I do consider myself to have pretty good etiquette ms. Dawson". Then I pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and headed for our apartment. It was funny to think that when I woke up the next morning I would have only been with my soul mate for a day.

**Ally's Pov**

When we got back to our apartment I said "Austin thank you so much for dinner and the sunset. It really was the most amazing date I have ever been on." Austin smiled then said "Well I plan to make the next as good or even better." We then parted and headed for our personal bed rooms. I immediately pulled out my journal and began to write. "Tonight I went on a date with Austin. It was the most amazing date I have ever been on. He knows me so well. He picked the most amazing restaurant and then took me on a surprise walk to watch the sun set. It was the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. Then once the sun had set Austin and I shared the Most amazing kiss. He was so gentle his lips warm but not to warm. They were soft as well. I got all tingly like they say you are supposed to when you experience a good kiss. Well this was a wonderful kiss. In my world Austin is the most wonderful boy on earth. He knows just how to make me feel special. I can't wait till our next date."

After I finished my entry I decided to get ready for bed. I brushed my hair and took off my makeup and put on pj's; then I decided to get a snack. When I walked out into the main part of the apartment there was Austin sitting on the couch. He was wearing pajamas and a pair of glasses I had never seen was typing on his laptop who knows what. I grabbed a bad of veggie straws out of the cabinet then walked over to him. I sat down next to him and looked at his computer screen he was writing a song about our date. "Judging by that song you had just as good a time as I did" I said. "Yea I did" Austin replied. He put his arm around my shoulders. I then proceeded to say "When did you get glasses? I never remember seeing you with them." Austin appeared to think for a second then replied "You know when I went out the other day then I went out again this afternoon?" "Yea" I said. "Well" he replied "The other day I went to the optometrists because I couldn't see some road signs the other day as early as I thought I should have been able too and also when I could barely read a menu at one place last week. Anyways I was told what I figured I would hear. I needed glasses. I had to wait until today to get them, but I didn't want to wear them on our date. I'm still getting used to them and I didn't want you to see me any differently then normal tonight. This is the first time I have worn them and its amazing. I guess I never thought I had bad eyes until now. I guess the world truly is crystal clear. Any who do you like the song I'm writing because I could really use your help." I considered for a second then said "the song is amazing, but I will definitely help you write it."

A couple hours later I fell asleep on Austin's shoulder again. This time though he fell asleep as well. It must have been interesting to see. The two of us just sleeping on the couch with Austin's laptop on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Austin's Pov**

I woke up to Ally sleeping on my shoulder. If our parents had been there I would probably have been dead. They probably would have suspected something had happened. To tell the truth I don't remember much about last night I was so tired; but I did know that I had just fallen asleep while writing a song and Ally had fallen asleep on me. My glasses were falling down my nose. I laughed I probably looked like a little old librarian. I pushed them up my nose then I looked over at Ally. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown wavy hair was in her face, and she looked so peaceful. I closed my eyes and decided to wait till Ally woke up.

Finally Ally woke up and looked up at me smiling. "I fell asleep on your shoulder again didn't I?" she asked. "Yea you kinda did, I fell asleep here too." I said. Ally sat up and moved closer to me. I smiled then I sat up; then I set my laptop down on the coffee table and stood up. "Were are you going?" asked Ally. "Well I need to make breakfast and put on some clean clothes." Then I walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and pulled out the egg carton. "Hey Alls" I called. "Yea" said Ally. "You want eggs?" I asked. "Sure" Ally yelled. I pulled three eggs out of the carton. 2 for me and 1 for Ally. I then cracked them into a bowl, mixed in some milk then mixed them. I put the eggs in the pan then scrambled them. I let them sit there a minute while I got two plates. I scooped eggs onto the plates then brought them out to the living room. Ally smiled and said "Wow Austin these look really delicious. You are the best boyfriend ever." I replied "wow thanks, but I'm nothing special." I knew Ally would veto that immediately "You are amazingly special Austin" Ally said. All I did was smile. Then I took a bight of my eggs. They were perfect. Ally seemed to like hers as well. She was smiling at me with that goofy yet amazing smile I knew only to be hers.

Once we finished our eggs I went into my room to change into something clean, and comb my hair. I knew Ally was doing the same because I had heard her door close. She would be picking out and outfit and putting on makeup. I really didn't get why Ally put on makeup every morning. I thought she was the most beautiful girl on earth. Nothing could make Ally not absolutely 100% amazing.

**Ally's Pov**

After Austin left to get dressed I decided that I should probably get ready for the day too. I went to my closet and picked out an outfit that I thought was absolutely adorable, then ran my fingers through my hair, applied mascara and lip gloss then went out to the living room to wait for Austin.

Once Austin was ready I decided to ask him if we ought to go work in the park for the morning. "So Austin" I said. "Yes milady" Austin replied. "So I was thinking we should go to the park to work on songs. I always get the best inspiration from being in the sun and near green grass." I said. "Well" said Austin "We can do that but just remember we have to get back here by four to get ready for our gig tonight. Should we sing the song we wrote last night?" he asked. "I think that would be awesome; but we had better read through it quickly. We were awful tired while we were writing the last little bit of it" I said. "You know" said Austin "That is probably a good idea. It should be fine but we should check just in case. Now how about we go to the park." Then we left for the park.

When we arrived Austin and I sat under a tree and Austin pulled out his laptop. Then set down his guitar. He opened it and opened up Microsoft Word. I tried to think of something to tell him to write and I could tell that he had no ideas either. Then I had an idea. I knew how I would get inspiration. I reached for Austin's hand and pulled him upward as I stood. He set his laptop on the ground and followed. Then I pulled him into a kiss. It was just as amazing as the first one. I knew what I was going to write about because I knew Austin felt the same way. Finally we pulled away. Then we just looked at each other with a goofy grin. We sat back down and he said "I know what the chorus for our song can be" then he began to sing "Our lips touch and a fire ignites. We are the stars on beautiful nights. You are the one I love so true. I cannot think how to live without you." I looked at him: speechless for a minute then said "Oh my god Austin that is amazing and exactly the way I feel you know me so well." He seemed pleased and said "well lets see if the song is true again." Then he reached over and kissed me again. This was truly the best songwriting session we had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Austin's Pov**

We sat at the park a really long time. It was really nice. More than a couple times Ally got up and started running around the park just enjoying the beautiful day. It really was awesome. After a long time I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the time and said "Ally we need to get going. Its 3:00 now. We are 15 minutes from home then we have to be at sound check by 5:15 . The gig is 30 minutes away. I know your gonna need time to get ready." "OK" said Ally "lets pack up then". I closed my laptop and put my guitar back in its case then we got up and started to head for the car. When we got to my car I put my stuff in the back then once Ally got in we left for home. "You have fun at the park today?" I asked. "Yea" replied Ally " I think we ought to get out to work more often. We are really lucky to have a job that can kinda be partially taken anyplace. I think we ought to take advantage of that more often." We drove for a while until we got to our building. I dropped Ally off at the door so she could go upstairs and start to get ready. I went to go park my car. I only needed a few minutes to get ready. All I needed to do was run my fingers through my hair and change into fresh jeans and a shirt with a jacket. I parked my car then I went up. When I walked in I heard a blow dryer. Ally must have taken a quick shower. I just went into my room and changed quickly. Then I walked out to the living room to wait for Ally.

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

This was supposed to be an awesome show. I totally couldn't wait. I had showered then dried my hair. I then decided to curl it. After that I applied Black eyeliner and mascara in addition to a dark pink lipstick. I finally put on a really pretty black and white striped skater dress and some dark pink shoes that matched my lipstick. Then I went out to the living room. I found Austin on his phone. He was flipping through his twitter. It was funny to see some of the girls made of him. I knew her always loved seeing cute stuff from fans. Austin looked up and said "hey I was just gonna post a pre-show picture you want in?" I got close to him then smiled. He took the cutest picture of us then captioned it "Getting ready for a gig. Hope to see some of you tonight." He looked at my outfit and said "Ally you look awesome" "You do too" I replied. I looked at the time on my phone then said "We have to go in a couple minutes". Austin looked at his phone the time was 4:35. "Yea" he said I guess we probably do have to leave soon. He stood up and walked over to me then said "This is gonna be our best show ever. Its our very first show were you are my girl. All of my love songs now completely have meaning and a girl I can completely connect them to." Then I decided to kiss him. There was just one problem. I went to quickly and bumped into his glasses. He pulled away. Then he took them off and set them down and came in for our kiss. We probably stood there for 3 or 4 minutes. Finally I guess we figured out that we needed to stop and go because we finally pulled away. Austin went and picked his glasses back up and put them on then I said "Ok that was awkward. I'm really sorry". Austin replied "Its fine. You did hit me in the face; but it really wasn't that bad and anyways it was bound to happen eventually. But we really need to go now." I grabbed a jacket to put on later then we headed out for the concert. Austin looked especially good that particular night. I knew he was trying to be impressive.

When we got to the place we would be singing that night Austin pulled his stuff out of the back then we walked in. The venue was beautiful. I was even more excited about this performance than I think I had ever been about a show. Austin and I walked up to the stage and the manager was there. "You Austin and Ally?" the guard manager asked. "Yup" said Austin "We are here for sound check". "Awesome" said the manager "You can get up on stage and try a bit of your set and I will have my sound guy play with the sound to make you sound amazing." "Great" I said. Then Austin and I headed for the stage and prepared to work through some of our set. Austin started to strum his guitar and I began our newest song called Forever. I began to sing "Sometimes you need someone to complete the puzzle, I need you." then Austin sang "I needed completion I found it in you". Then we sang together "I have always needed you but never till one day I knew. Your my everything." Then we sang the chorus "Your my forever. Always be together. No matter what happens I will always be there for you. Your my one and only. All I ever need. You are my infinity. Forever you and me." Then we sang the rest of the verses and finished the song. "Alright" said Austin "That sounded really good on stage. You would never know we wrote that not long ago" "Yea" I said "I think it sounds really good. You sounded amazing and I just have one thing to say" "what" asked Austin. I said "I'm so happy your my forever and infinity." Austin smiled at me and said "Me too Ally"

The director came up to the stage and said "If your gonna get mushy I don't wanna see it you can take it outside. I want professionals" We stopped with the mush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated i a while I have no idea how long its been but I've been super busy. **

**Chapter 6**

**Austin's Pov**

Ally and I practiced for a while longer after getting yelled at. I didn't see what was the big deal. Ally was my girlfriend and that was that. Granted not a ton of people knew yet that we were together and very attached to each other. After we were done practicing we went into a small room set aside for us. There was some food set out for us so we ate it. It was pretty good. We were in the room for probably an hour before a guy came in to tell us we were on in 20. I could tell Ally was nervous. I guess I never got nervous about singing. I was more nervous to be around my beautiful girlfriend.

About 20 minutes later Ally and I headed out for the stage. We were warmly welcomed. We sang probably 13 songs then finished with our new song "Forever". When we finished our fans were screaming and I could hear them asking "Are Austin and Ally finally together?". I said into the mic "I hear you guys discussing the meaning of the song. I am also hearing some questions. So I would like to tell you guys now that I finally have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world. Ally Dawson." Our fans started screaming even louder. I couldn't believe how excited they were about my little announcement.

After the show we headed directly home. I was absolutely exhausted as was Ally. We walked in the door and both headed for our rooms. I changed into sweat pants and a different t-shirt. Then I headed into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. It always felt good to get home and change into lounge clothes. After I left the bathroom I headed into the kitchen to make a bowl of pop corn. While I was waiting for the popcorn Ally came out of her room. She always looked so pretty when she pulled her hair into bun, took off her makeup and put on yoga pants and a t-shirt. She always looked so comfortable. She walked up to me and put her chin on my shoulder and said "Hey. Whatcha making?". I replied "Hey you. I'm making popcorn. You want some when its ready?" "Sure" she said. She headed for the living room and turned on the TV. Then she took out her phone. Once the popcorn was ready I headed out to join her. Ally was watching on of those wedding dress shows on TLC. "Hey" she said. "Whatcha watching?" I asked. "Oh just a show about girls picking out their wedding dresses." Ally replied. I hoped Ally didn't think I was going to pop the question so quickly. I knew that she was the girl I would eventually ask to marry me but I wanted some more time as Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. I was definitely not ready to be Mr and Mrs Moon. I loved Ally but I just wasn't ready plus it was so soon anyways.

I started to go through my social networks. My twitter was blowing up after the selfie I had posted with Ally earlier. It was also blowing up form my announcement that Ally and I were now together. I loved to see tweets that said things like "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I can't believe AustinMoon finally asked AllyDawson out!". My fans were amazing. I knew some weren't happy that I was with Ally but there will always be people that don't like what your doing. For those people they just have to deal.

"Hey you" said Ally "You seem awful quiet. I know your on your phone but your not usually almost completely silent. If its the TV that your being quiet about don't worry. I would love to be with you forever but I don't quite think we are ready." "Ok thanks for clearing that up. That kind of was why I was being quiet. I was thinking about that." I said. "Also just to let you know your twitter is probably gonna be blowing up. Mine is. Everybody is so happy to hear about us."

A little while later Ally and I both headed to our rooms to go to bed. I shut off my light. Then I got into my bed, put my phone on its charger and finally removed my glasses. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the future. What I wanted to do. How I would want things to work etc.

**Ally's Pov**

When I woke up the next morning I felt AWFUL. I was sick to my stomach and I was so sore and tired. I could barely move. I had come down with something. I saw that it was 9:00 AM. I didn't want to yell so I texted Austin "Can you come to my room. Plz bring a thermometer. I think I'm sick". A minute later I heard Austin's phone go off. Then I heard him get up and rummage around the bathroom for a couple minutes. Then he came into my room with a thermometer in hand. "Wow Ally you look really sick" he said. "Yea no kidding" I said. "I feel like shit. Can you please take my temperature?" Austin walked over and put the thermometer in my mouth. I minute later he pulled it out then said. "Yea Ally your running a 101 degree fever." "Great" I said. "Can you please bring me some ibuprofen? I think it will help with my fever and the fact that I am so sore I can hardly move." Austin ran into the bathroom and appeared a minute later with 2 ibuprofen and a glass of water. "This should help" Austin said. He handed be the pills and water. I quickly took the pills. "You know you can go do whatever you want to do today right Austin. I don't want you to think that you have to stay home because I'm sick. Austin said "I have a couple things to do. So I'm gonna go out in a minute and do them but when I'm done I'm just coming directly home. You should stay in bed"

**Austin's Pov**

I didn't really want to leave Ally but who was going to run the errands if I didn't. I quickly put on a pair of jeans, grabbed my glasses, wallet and keys and ran out the door. First I went to the CVS down the street and bought Ally a "Get Well Soon" card and a box of fever reducer. Then I went to Walmart and bought all of our groceries. Things such as cold cuts, yogurt, and of course pancake mix. I also bought Ally flowers. I figured I would surprise her with a little something. Then finally I stopped at a small local jewelry shop and bought Ally a silver necklace with 2 small hearts intertwined. I thought that it was perfect. Once I was done there I headed home. I didn't want to leave Ally there any longer than I needed too.

When I got home Ally was laying on the couch huddled up in a blanket watching some talk show. She hadn't stayed in bed like I had told her too but she did look better. "Hey" I said "I'm home. You feeling any better?" "Ally lifted her head and said "I still feel pretty bad but not as bad as earlier.I got bored so I came out here" I said "well I got all of the groceries we should need for a few days and I got you a couple thinks." I handed her the flowers and the card. She looked very excited. She said "Austin thank you so much. The flowers are lovely and the card is wonderful." Then I said "I'm glad you like them, but I have one more thing for you." I handed her the box containing the necklace. She opened it and squealed "Austin its amazing. I love it so much." Then she hugged me and said "I would kiss you but I don't want to get you sick." I said "Thanks for thinking of that. I will however take a rain check." "Not a problem" said Ally "Let me just get better. I seriously hate being sick."

**Ok guys please review. I need to know what you do and don't like. What do you think of what is going on? I think what I'm writing is really cute but I want to hear from you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I haven't updated. I seriously have been so busy with school. I live in NY state so we have regents in about a month and a half and finals in about a month so all my teachers are giving me like a lot to do so I have been swamped. I hope you understand. I will try to be as consistent as I can but if I go more than a week know its because I am super busy. **

**Chapter 7**

**Ally's Pov**

It was probably 2 or 3 more days till I felt completely better. I was so amazed at how wonderful Austin was. If I needed something he would get it for me. He really did love me. Once I felt better life was totally perfect. When I finally felt like going out and doing something I walked out into the living room one morning. It was about 10:00 AM. Austin was sitting in front of the TV where I could almost always find him. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked."No, not yet." Austin replied. "Well" I said "Do you wanna go out"? Austin thought for a second then said "Yea that sounds good". "Ok" I said "Let me just change into something that isn't my PJ's". Austin smiled and said "yea that would probably be a pretty good idea". I went back into my room and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and an off the shoulder top. Then I grabbed my moccasins out of my closet,put on my beautiful necklace from Austin, grabbed my phone and headed out. "You look nice" said Austin Kissing me on the cheek. "Thanks" I said "You look good too". He really did; his hair was messy but it looked like he meant for it to be that way, and he was wearing the nicest blue shirt. It really just made him look amazing. I seriously don't know how I ended up with such a hottie for a boyfriend. Austin grabbed his keys and we were off to breakfast. It was seriously amazing not to feel like crap. Plus it was nice to give Austin a break. He had done everything i had asked him to do and more. When we arrived at the restaurant Austin got out of the car and opened my door for me. "Thank you Austin" I said. "No problem milady" said Austin. He then shut the door behind me and we walked hand in hand into the restaurant. We were seated at a table for two. I began to look at the menu, but I knew Austin wouldn't. He was just going to order a stack of pancakes. I really did not know what that boy's obsession was with pancakes. I mean they are awesome but Austin really had a thing for pancakes. When the waitress came over she asked "So what will the couple be having for breakfast this lovely morning?" "Well" said Austin "I'm going to have a stack of pancakes with bacon please". "Ok" said the waitress "and for the lady?" "Oh" I said "I'm going to have some scrambled eggs and wheat toast with peanut butter." "Excellent" said the waitress "I will put that in for you." "I swear Austin" I said "Do you always order pancakes. I have never seen you order anything else." "Why not eat the most amazing food on the planet?" asked Austin. "I dunno" I said "don't you get sick of them after a while?" "Not really" he said "I would eat them for every meal every day if I could". I gave him the eye "Dont worry" he said "You know I won't" "Good" I said.

While at breakfast we talked a lot about the future. The question, the answer, and other things until our food came. Once the food came we hardly talked but I thought about what we had discussed. Austin had said that at least at this point I was the only girl he could ever imagine liking and that he had no idea when he would pop the question but he was thinking about it. He had also said that he would love to get married in Miami. I thought that was an awesome idea, but we would have to see.

**Sorry it was short but I felt like I had to post something. When do you think Austin will propose? They have only been official for like a week I think. I dunno but anyways. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Austin's Pov**

Breakfast with Ally was amazing. I had such a good time. It was so nice that she was feeling good again. Taking care of Ally was not all that easy. I never realized how much she did until she was sick and wouldn't do anything. I also felt really bad that she was sick. I hated seeing her like that. At breakfast I thought it was awesome that we talked about the future. I mean I was so amazed that Ally though as much about us as I do. I really do wonder where we will be and what we will be doing in 5 years.

After breakfast Ally said "Hey Austin. Can we hit the grocery store then the mall before we head home"? "Sure Ally" I replied. I wondered what she wanted at the mall, but we did need to go to the store. I wasn't very good at picking up groceries. When we arrived at the store we headed into the produce section were Ally started putting tomatoes into a bag. "These ones look good right?" Ally asked. "Yea they look fine" I replied. "I'm going to try and make homemade spaghetti sauce" Ally said. "Well I guess I don't have to ask if i'm gonna get some. I can't wait. I'm sure its gonna be amazing Alls". Next we grabbed simple things like milk and eggs then we went into the baking goods aisle. Ally grabbed my favourite pancake mix and my fav syrup. I was really excited. I usually had to sneak those into the cart. Ally was acting really weird. I had no idea why. I figured it was nothing. We finally got ice cream. I was very excited. Once we got the ice cream we headed for the check out counter. After we checked out we went out to the car to head for the mall. "Ally" i said "is something up? Your acting really funny I mean you never get me pancake stuff." "Its nothing really" said Ally "I just wanted to thank you for being so amazing while I was sick. You seriously did everything I asked you and more without questioning me once. I really appreciated that. You made being sick bearable. Thank you for being the greatest boyfriend ever." All I did was smile. When we got in the car I asked "So were are we going in the mall?" "Penny's or Macy's" Ally said "I need a new dress for our show next week." "cool" I said.

When we arrived at the mall we got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the mall. I loved when Ally and I held hands. Her hand was warm and her grip was soft but meaningful. I was seriously under the spell that was Ally Dawson and I was so happy about it. We were walking past a jewelry store when Ally and i saw a guy proposing to his girlfriend. "Aw that is so cute" said Ally "I sure do hope she says yes. I can see the rock from here". "That sure would be unfortunate if she said no. I can't even imagine that". As Ally and I headed for Macy's I began to think more about what we had just seen and what we had discussed earlier. I knew that Ally was my future but I couldn't do anything yet. We had been together so little time. As much as I hated myself for it I decided that in about a month or month and a half I might start looking for something but for now Ally was just going to be my amazing girlfriend.

We finally arrived in the dress section of Macy's. Ally immediately began running around grabbing dresses. I was really amazed that she was managing to even grab the right size. After she had probably grabbed 30 dresses she said "I'm gonna try these on and I'm gonna show you all of them. I really want your opinion." A couple minutes later Ally showed up in a short green dress with blue flowers and spaghetti straps. "So how about this one"? asked Ally. "I don't know about that one I said. "I don't think that this is the right one". "I agree" said Ally as she disappeared back into the dressing room. Finally after probably and hour we narrowed our choices down to 2 dresses at which point Ally just decided that she would save herself the trouble and just buy both. I was very relieved. I really wanted to get home. Anyways we did have to work eventually. Both of us had careers and we were probably due to start working on a new album. The two of us had made solo albums with eachother featured but we had never created an album together.

Finally Ally was ready to leave Macy's. I then insisted that we needed to stop and get a pretzel. I was exhausted from helping Ally choose a dress. Ally relented and we walked over to the pretzel place and I ordered an original. When it was ready I ate it while we walked out of the mall. "All in all I think that was a pretty successful trip to the mall don't you think?" I said. "Yea I think we did pretty good" said Ally "I got my dress and an extra and you got your pretzel." I laughed "I did get my pretzel." The pretzel was very good.

Once Ally and I got to my car we headed home. I really couldn't wait to crash.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize a million times for not updating. Its 4th quarter and I have had homework almost every night. I just got done with NY state regents review and now i'm just gonna try and write a quick chapter before I go to bed.**

**Chapter 9**

**4 months later**

**Austin's Pov**

I woke up one morning. Ally and I had been together for 4 months now and it was so amazing. Our careers were steady and she was the best girlfriend a boy could ask for. I decided today was the day. I was going to go out and buy a ring for Ally. After I got dressed and said goodbye to Ally I headed for the mall. I had secretly dug through Ally's jewelry and found that she wore a size 6 ring. That would come in handy. I was not so nervous about asking Ally as I was more intimidated by buying the ring.

When I arrived at the store I was greeted by a nice sales woman. "Hello, my name is Marianne. What can I help you with today?" she said. "Well" I said "I'm looking for a ring. I want to propose to my girlfriend and I need that something special". "What does she like?" asked the sales lady. I thought for a second then said "I think that she would like some sparkle but nothing super elaborate. Something on the simpler side that still has some sparkle". The lady went behind the counter and after a minute beckoned me over. She had picked out probably 20 different rings. I looked at one but when I saw the price I quickly put it back. After a long time I finally picked out a simple silver ring with one big diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the side. It was beautiful. I just hoped Ally would love it. I purchased the ring. Now I just had to figure out how to ask the question.

While I was on my way home I thought about how I would pop the question. It had to be perfect. I finally decided I would take Ally to dinner that very night at a place with a lovely garden. After dinner we would walk around and at some point in the garden I would kneel and ask.

When I arrived home I hid the ring as I walked in. "Hey where were you?" asked Ally. "Oh" I said "I just went out for coffee. Hey um I got us reservations tonight at 7. I hope that's ok. Please wear something nice. Its that place with the garden". Ally smiled and said "That's fine. I will be ready at 6:30". "Awesome" I said. I really hoped this went well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Austin's POV**

As the time to leave for dinner came rapidly I became more and more nervous just as quickly. Finally when we would be leaving in half an hour I decided to get changed. I put on khakis, a light blue dress shirt, and a blue blazer. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty snappy except for my hair. I grabbed a comb and tried to tame it. I actually didn't do half bad. Once I fixed my hair I thought I looked pretty damn good.

After a few more minutes I grabbed my wallet, phone, and the ring box. I shoved them all into my pockets then walked out into the living room. Ally was waiting for me. She was wearing a purple dress and a black 3/4 sleeve blazer. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets, and her makeup was perfect not to light or dark. "Shall we go?" I asked. "That would be lovely" Ally replied. I opened the door and we walked down to my car. I opened the passenger's door and said "Milady". Ally stepped in and sat down. "Thank you Austin" she said. Then i walked around the car and got in the drivers seat. We talked back and forth about silly little things. About how one of Ally's friends had just gotten a new hair cut that Ally hated or how we needed to get something new to spruce up the apartment. According to Ally it was looking a little dull.

When we arrive I left the car with the valet and we walked in. "Do you have a reservation?" asked the lady. "Yes" I said "Austin Moon". The lady looked at her book then said "Ah a table for two. Right this was Mr. Moon". Ally and I followed. We sat down and were passed menus. I began to look at mine carefully. My stomach was churning but I couldn't order anything that would lead Ally to think I was sick. She knew that i got sick when I was nervous. Ordering something light would be a dead giveaway. I finally decided I would get grilled chicken. Nothing too obvious. A minute later the waitress came and asked us about drinks and if we knew what we wanted to order. Ally said "I'm going to have the chicken marsala and a sangria please". The waitress made a note. "I will have the grilled chicken with vegetables and a sangria as well" I said. The waitress wrote my order then said "Your drinks will be out momentarily". Then she left. Ally and I talked some more about silly things. At one point she was looking at me funny and I was trying to figure out why. I asked "Whats with the faces Alls"? She replied "I can see myself in your glasses". Then she giggled.

A few minutes later our drinks and dinner came out. Ally raised her glass to me and said "To my lovely boyfriend who is treating me to this lovely meal". Then we clinked glasses and began to eat. I made a note in my mind that the wine was really good and the chicken was perfectly cooked. Ally really seemed to enjoy her food as well.

Finally we finished our meal and I paid the bill. I said "Why don't we take a walk now". Ally replied "That sounds awesome Austin". We walked out the door and into the gardens. They sure were lovely. The whole place smelled like flowers. We walked down cobble stone paths holding hands. Ally occasionally stopped to oh and ah at flowers. I thought it was pretty cute. Finally we arrived at a fountain in the middle of the garden and I said "Ally don't you love how fountains always seem to flow in the most perfect way. This one in particular is incredibly beautiful. Just like you. This whole garden makes me think of you Ally. All the flowers so beautiful and fragrant. It seems like life in a garden is perfect. Everything is in perfect harmony. Just like you and me. Ally we've known each other so long and your the most amazing friend and girlfriend a guy could ever have. I am so comfortable around you. If I mess up I know you'll forgive me. You make me the best possible version of me. Because of that I have to ask you Ally Dawson". I knelt down on one knee pulled the ring box out of my pocket and said "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me"? I opened the top of the box to expose the ring. Ally smiled for a second the broke in to tears. "Yes Austin" she said "A million times yes". Then she put out her hand and I slipped the ring onto her finger then stood up. She hugged me then pulled me into a beautiful passionate kiss. I knew she loved me and the ring and was just as excited as I was. When we finally broke away she said "Your so amazing Austin. I know your gonna be the greatest husband and eventually the most amazing dad". I smiled then said "Thanks, but lets hold off on the amazing dad for a while". "Agreed" said Ally.

We stood and looked at the fountain for a couple more minutes then we started to head back.

**Ally's POV**

As we walked back Austin put his arm around my waist and held me close. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I was really surprised when Austin asked me to marry him. I was excited but I never expected it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ally's POV**

**The next morning **

The sun was shining through my window. It finally got me to wake up. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand so that i could look at the time. I saw my ring as I grabbed for the phone. I thought my ring was the most beautiful thing ever. I had no idea how Austin had pulled it off. For starters there was the question of how we figured out what size ring I wore. Next how did he pick out the perfect ring. He knew me really well but I didn't think he knew me that well. I looked at my phone. The screen ready 9:30. I decided I should probably get up. I sat up and got out of bed taking my phone with me. Then I walked out into the kitchen. I went into the fridge and grabbed a greek yogurt and some oats off the counter which I put into the yogurt. Then I grabbed a spoon and went over to the keurig. I then placed a mug under the spout and inserted a starbucks k cup into the machine. About 1 minute later my coffee was ready. I added milk and sugar then headed for the living room. In the morning there was always something worth watching on the TV. When I got to the living room the TV was on and Austin was laying on the couch. His phone was on the floor near him, his glasses on a tilt, and he was fast asleep. I figured he had stayed up late watching TV or something and using his phone, then he just fell asleep there.

I set my breakfast on the coffee table then went over to Austin and sat next to him and started rubbing his back. "Austin" I said "Why don't you get up now". I checked my phone 9:45. "Come on babe" I said "Its 9:45. I'm sure you have things to get done today". This wasn't working at all! As a last resort I leaned down and kissed Austin on the cheek. A second later his eyes opened. "Hey Alls" he said sleepily. "Whatcha doin"? "Trying to wake you up" I replied "Your taking up the entire couch". Austin sat up and fixed his glasses. I then sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder then said "So what do you have to do today"? Austin thought for a second then said "I will have to check my phone". He then reached down and picked his phone up off of the floor. He unlocked it then went to his calendar. Then he said "I have an appointment to get contacts at 11:30 and we have a label meeting at 3:45. You have to come with me to the label meeting but I guess my lovely fiance can tag along and watch me struggle if she wishes". I thought for a second then said "I would like to see you poke your eye out. Sure I will come". I then proceeded to eat my breakfast and drink my coffee.

At about 10:45 I went into my room to get ready to leave. I applied bb cream and mascara, pulled my hair into a messy bun, then put on leggings and a cropped t-shirt that came just above my belly button. I figured Austin would like the outfit and it was comfy. I finally grabbed a pair of flip flops out of my closet and went out to meet Austin. He was waiting for me by the door. He looked very nice that day as well. He wore a green t-shirt and jeans with converse. Austin smiled at me and said "Ally you look amazing". I had never worn a crop top for him before and I could tell he was liking the slightly rebellious and sexy Ally. All I did was smile at him and say "Thanks Austin. You look awesome too". Then we left.

When we arrived at the place Austin went up to the receptionist and told her his name. She said that the doctor would be out in a few minutes to get him. A few minutes later a middle aged woman came out of the back and called Austin in. He beckoned me to follow. I took his hand and we walked into the back. We were escorted to what I guessed was the examination room. There were stacks of contacts sitting on a table and there was a bunch of other eye stuff around. The doctor told me to have a seat in the chair in the corner and she had Austin sit in the big chair.

After 6 different kinds of lenses in 2 different prescriptions they finally found a kind that was comfortable to Austin and that he could see out of. I was proud of him. He had done so well with the whole thing.

After a little while longer we left the doctors office with Austin's glasses in my hand and his new contacts taking their place. Austin had had to place an order for his contacts but that was alright. The set he had was going to last for the next month.

When we walked out I said "So that didn't seem so bad". Austin smiled and said "You know it really wasn't. I was expecting it to be much worse. I just have to learn to get these damn things in quickly thats all. Is there any place you need to go before we head home"? I though for a second as we walked towards the car. "I don't think so" I said. "Ok then" said Austin "Home we go".

When we arrived home Austin parked the car and we walked inside. I looked at the clock. It read 1:30. Austin headed into the kitchen to make us lunch. I grabbed my laptop and sat down at the dining room table. I decided to look at wedding stuff. Venues, flowers, dresses, etc. A few minutes later I was looking at a beautiful venue just outside of Beverly Hills. Austin came up behind me and set my food off to the side the crouched down next to me. "That place is really pretty" said Austin "But no place is more beautiful then you". He reached around turned my head and kissed me. It was still perfect. When we finally pulled away Austin said "I made grilled tomato and mozzarella sandwiches for us". "Thanks" I said.


End file.
